


Their True Family

by dlj60



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlj60/pseuds/dlj60
Summary: You meet a kid named Frisk who disappears one day. When they return, they bring along something interesting.Monsters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! We made it to a new year. So far, so good. As you can see, I've decided to start a new story. I hope you guys enjoy it.

"Can I have something to eat?" These are the first words Frisk utters to you the first time you meet them. They certainly had a lot of courage to just go up to a random person's house, knock on their door, and ask for food. 

However, after looking them over, you let them come inside and they follow as you head to the kitchen. As you search through your cabinets, you decide to ask them some questions.

"Um, where are your parents? Do they know you're walking around the neighborhood alone?"

"Their at home sleeping. They told me not to go out, but I like to explore."

"Do...Do they feed you?" You ask them, remembering how thin they are.

"Not all the time. I have to earn the right to eat." You stop sifting through your cabinets. Had you heard that right? Earn the right to eat? What kind of terrible parents did this kid have? And Frisk didn't seem to mind giving out this information. After more searching, you settle on making them a peanut butter sandwich, making sure to ask them whether or not they're allergic.

After they finish the sandwich, they thank you and leave. 

For the next few days, Frisk showed up at your house, sometimes asking for something to eat and sometimes just wanting to see you. You didn't mind at all. You were kind of lonely living alone. Having Frisk visit gave you someone to talk to you. You enjoyed having them around.

But then one day, they stopped visiting. For days and days, they never came by and you ended up assuming that their shitty parents had been found out and had Frisk taken away from them. 

Though, one day, their parents showed up on your doorstep. The dad had one helluva beer gut. It was big enough to stick out from under the loud Hawaiian shirt he had on. He was balding as well. The mom looked as though she'd been crying for days, but if what Frisk had told you was true, her tears were as fake as the wig she very noticeably was wearing. They asked if you'd seen Frisk, describing what they looked like to you.

You tell them that you haven't. Frisk had probably decided to run away because of how they'd been treated.

Weeks go by before you hear someone knocking at your door. When you go to open it, there's Frisk. You sweep them up in a hug so tight you practically fuse together. 

"Oh my god, Frisk! Where've you been all this time?" You ask them, leaning away to look them in the face.

"On an adventure," they say as if that's an acceptable answer. "And I brought someone for you to meet." As they say this, they point to the doorway. You put them down and look to the doorway. There's some people standing there watching. Except, they aren't people. 

They're monsters. Straight up monsters. Two of them look like goats, one with a blond beard and big horns. There's two skeletons. One's tall while the other is very short. Like, Frisk's size. There's also one that looks like a fish and one that looks like a dinosaur.

You're speechless. Real life monsters are on your doorstep.

"hey. are you the human Frisk's been telling us about?" Asks the short skeleton. His voice is surprisingly deep.

"Yep! This is them! Their name is Y/N and they're really nice!" You're still speechless as the monsters all look at you curiously.

"My child," the hornless goat monster says, "are you okay?" This snaps you out of your trance.

"Oh! Um, y-yes. Just surprised. I kinda always thought you guys were a myth."

They all look at you, confused.

"Um, maybe you should all come in. I have a lot of questions."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, let me get this straight," you say after asking your questions. You and your guests are sitting in your living room. "You fell into a hole on the mountain? And that's where you've been this entire time?" You ask Frisk. They nod. "And, you all," you say, gesturing to the monsters, "had been stuck down there for how long?"

"Oh, many, many years," says the bearded goat monster. He looks at Frisk. "If little Frisk had not come along, we would probably still be stuck down there." 

"How about that? An entire race of you guys stuck under that mountain for all these years. And you say it was because of...mages?" You ask.

The bearded monster nods. "Yes. They had powerful magic. A war had ended up breaking out between us monsters and the humans. In the end, we lost and were forced down under the mountain. The mages then used their magic to create a magical barrier that sealed us all under there."

"And Frisk broke the barrier?" You ask.

"That is correct. They are a very special child."

You'd always thought that those stories people told their children about monsters being under the mountain were nothing but fiction. But, here some of them were, sitting right here in your living.

"OH!" The tall skeleton suddenly exclaims. "HOW RUDE OF US! WE HAVE ALL COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES! I AM THE GREAT AND AWESOME PAPYRUS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, HUMAN!"

"yo. i'm Sans," says the shorter skeleton in blue hoodie.

"Hey, punk!" Says the fish woman. "I'm Undyne! And this," she picks up the dinosaur woman, "is my girlfriend, Alphys!"

The dino, Alphys, nervously waves at you.

"And I am Asgore," says the bearded goat monster. "This-"

"I am Toriel," the other goat monster interrupts. "It is very nice to meet you."

"I'm Y/N," you say. "Nice to meet you all, too. So, um, what are you guys gonna do now?"

"As king of the monsters," Asgore says, "I will be trying to help monsterkind integrate into human society. With Frisk's help of course."

"Frisk's help? What're they going to do?"

"Frisk has been appointed as the ambassador of monsterkind. With their help, we will surely be able to do it. We must be on our way now." Asgore stands from his seat and heads to your front door. "We have a lot of work to do."

As the monsters exit your home, you stop Frisk.

"It's nice that you're going to help these guys and all Frisk, but what about your parents? They were looking for you when you disappeared."

"I've forgotten about them. I've got a new family now."

After they say this, you watch as they walk out of the door following after the others.

Their new family.

Huh.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed and, with Frisk as their ambassador, the monsters were able to integrate into human society. However, there were some people that didn't approve. You remember watching TV one day and stumbling across live footage of Frisk addressing the people of Ebott. And quite professionally, in your opinion. 

They looked so grown up standing up on the stage that had been set up in the center of town. 

At one point during Frisk's address, some crazy guy in the crowd had bum rushed the stage, yelling about how he wouldn't let the monsters, freaks as he called them, live in the same world as him and that if Frisk sided with them then they should be punished for turning against their own kind. He was tackled and dragged away by some officers that were present.

You knew that he wasn't the only one that disapproved. It just seemed like everyone else understood that screaming and yelling about something you didn't like wouldn't really help anything. At least, you hoped people understood.

Now, in the present, monsters could be seen walking, driving, running, working, and anything else all over town. You thought it made the town more interesting.

Every now and then, Frisk would come and visit you with a little monster kid with no arms.

"Yo!" Was the first thing he said when you'd met him. "I'm Monster Kid! You can call me MK! Everyone does!" He certainly was an energetic little thing. When you introduced yourself to him, he'd said, "You're that human that Frisk always talks about. They say you're really nice."

"Well, I try to be."

One day, Frisk visits you as you're cleaning up around the house.

"So, Frisk," you say as they help you clean the living room. They'd immediately offered after they showed up. "What's it like being the voice of an entire race?"

"It gets tiring sometimes. There's lots of paperwork involved. Then there's the people who want me dead." They speak nonchalantly, as if people wanting them dead wasn't a big deal.

"Sounds like a lot of work for a kid," you say. Frisk nods.

"Yeah, but I took this job because I care about all of them so I'm not stopping unless I'm dead." You frown at that but at the same time admire their determination.

"That's pretty noble of you, though I'd prefer it if you didn't die. You're a good kid."

As you and Frisk finish cleaning up the living room, you hear something thump dully against the outside of your house. 

"What?" You mutter to yourself as you head over to open your front door. When you do, something splatters onto your face. You reach up to wipe what ever it is off.

Egg? There's egg on your face. You angrily wipe the rest of the egg off so you can see what little brat is egging you and your house. However, when you look to see who it is, it's not a kid. 

It's a grown man. As a matter of fact, it's the crazy guy who tried to attack Frisk on TV that day. And now here he was, throwing eggs at your house like some immature little douchebag kid.

"Hey!" You yell at him. "The fuck you think you're doing?!" 

"That dirty, monster loving brat is in there! You're in cahoots with them, aren't you?!"

Cahoots?

"Look, man. You keep throwing eggs at my damn house and I'm calling the cops. Get outta here." He just starts throwing more eggs. Okay. The cops show up minutes after you call them and haul the guy off.

"This ain't over! You monster lovers and those freaks will get yours!" Is what he yells at you and Frisk as he's thrown into the back of a cruiser. 

After the police leave, you stand in your yard, looking at all the spots on your house you have to clean egg off of.

You let out a sigh.

"I'll help," Frisk says.

"You sure? You don't have to." They nod their head.

"It's kind of my fault anyway." You start to argue that it wasn't, but they stop you. "It's okay. Let's just clean up, okay?"

You stare down at them before nodding your head. As you go back into your house to get cleaning supplies, a thought crosses your mind.

How'd that guy know where Frisk was?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! Look! I'm not dead! Isn't that great? I hope you guys had a good 4th of July. Hopefully now of you blew yourselves up. Or lost any fingers.
> 
> Anyway, I'm back with another random story update. Not sure if any of you have noticed, but I'll be updating a random one of my stories from time to time. Today, I've chosen to do this one.
> 
> And now, here we go.

Frisk hadn't been around to your house in a while. They were probably busy with ambassador work. Hopefully, it wasn't too stressful on them. Luckily, the guy had thrown eggs at your house hadn't come back. Good. Cleaning all the egg was tiring, even with help

Your laying on the couch in your living room watching some weird Mettaton show when someone knocks on your front door. You pull yourself up of the couch. You yell out a "Who is it?" as you approach the door.

"Hey, sib! It's me!" A familiar voice calls from the other side. 

"Vinny?" You say.

"Yeah! It's your big bro! Come on, let me in! It's hot out here!" You unlock your front door and open it. Immediately after you do, your brother rushes forward and picks you up into a big bear hug. He was a tall guy. Certainly way taller than you. He had a bit of muscle going on, as well. He was wearing a black tank top, a pair of gym shorts, and sandals. He had a bit of a tan going, also. He must've been visiting the beach a lot. He also had a head full of light brown hair.

A pair of light green eyes, along with an average sized nose and mouth, completed his features.

"How's my little sibling doing? Haven't had any problems since moving, I hope." He gently sets you back down on the ground. 

"Well, except for one little problem, no. I've been good." You step back to let him make come into the house and close the door behind him as he steps in. 

"What kind of problem?" He asks as he takes a seat on your couch. He pats a spot next to him on the couch. You go over and sit with him.

"Ah, it's nothing," you say. "Just some of the local kids messing around. Eggs. TP-ing. Kid stuff." You don't want to tell him that it's actually some random asshole. Your brother never was one for people picking on you. You were his only sibling.

Vinny shakes his head. "Jeez, kids these days. You call the cops?" You nod. "Good."

"So," you begin, "not that I don't like seeing you and all, big bro, but what are you doing here all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd come and visit. Haven't seen ya in a few weeks." You look pointedly at his face. Then, you let out a sigh. 

"That's a total lie, Vinny. You didn't come just to see me. Mom and Dad sent you, didn't they?" 

He let's out a groan. "Dang. How'd you know?" 

"Your nose twitches when you lie," you say. "Look, I'm fine here by myself. I'm an adult. I wish they'd stop worrying so much."

"They can't help it, little sib," Vinny says. "You're their baby." 

"Baby? I'm twenty-three!" You let out another sigh. "What are they worried about this time?"

"They still want you to come move back in with us," your brother says. You groan. This again?

Ever since you moved out when you were eighteen, your parents had been worried about you living on your own. They'd never liked the fact that you'd decided to move so far away from home. They'd always treated you like a baby.

"Please don't tell me you feel the same way," you say to your brother. He's silent. "Your silence speaks volumes, Vin. I don't know how many times I have to say it. I'm fine here. Nothing bad has happened."

"Not yet," Vinny says. "What if you get robbed, or kidnapped, or..." He lets out a gasp. "What if you get killed?" 

"Jesus Christ, Vin," you say, hands now on your face.

"What? It could happen! Which brings to the other thing I'm here about." You look at him. "Living here by yourself, who'll protect when something bad does happen?"

"I think I mentioned being an adult earlier," you say. "I can protect myself, I'm sure."

"Regardless of that," Vinny says, "your still my baby sib. We thought that you'd say no to moving back home. That's why Mom, Dad, and I have decided that I'll be moving in with you!" Your eyes widen.

"What?" You ask.

"Yeah! Isn't that great?" He pats you on the back. "You'll be plenty safe with me here! I can help around the house and stuff, too!"

"You don't really have to," you say. Actually, you really wished he wouldn't.

"Nonsense! You're my little, baby sib! I'm sure you'd do the same for me." He ruffles your hair. "I'll be right back." He gets up from the couch and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?" You ask.

"To get my stuff outta my car," he says. "Don't worry, I got it. You just chill." You watch as you brother opens your door and heads outside. 

You scream on the inside while staring blankly at the TV. 

So much for being an adult.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, you're woken up by the smell of something burning. You hear clattering and shuffling in your kitchen downstairs. You pull yourself up out of your bed and exit your bedroom. As you descend the steps down to the living room, you can hear your brother singing some famous song, offkey, in the kitchen. The burning smell gets stronger the closer you get to the kitchen.

When you walk in, your brother is standing at your stove, singing to himself and dancing while cooking some eggs. From where you're standing, you can see that the eggs have a slightly burnt look going on. There's a plate of pancakes and a plate of bacon, both also burnt, sitting on the kitchen table. You're brother finally notices you standing in the kitchen.

"Hey, baby sib!" He exclaims. "About time you woke up. I made us some breakfast. Go ahead and sit. I'm almost done with the the eggs." He turns back to the stove and continues singing and dancing. You do as he says and take a seat at the table, giving yourself a better look of the pancakes and bacon. Both foods are burned almost completely black. There's only one half of each that looks eatable. While you're looking over the food on the table, your brother sits a plate in front of you and sits one on the other side of the table for himself.

He then begins to scoop half of the burnt eggs on your plate and the rest on his. He sets a fork down for you.

"I could've cooked us breakfast," you say. 

"I know, but I thought that I would for a change. You always cooked us breakfast back home. I decided to return the favor." 

How kind. It was quite a shame, however, that your brother wasn't the greatest of cooks. 

"Well?" He says. "Go ahead and dig in!" You watch as he stabs a pancake with his fork and places it on his plate. You don't move. You just watch and wait. When he finally decides that he has enough food on his plate, he begins to eat. You can see his face scrunch up slight immediately after the first bite.

You watch as he forces himself to swallow the food. You watch him as he continues to eat until he gets to a point where he's just staring at the food on his plate, wondering why he'd pilled so much up.

"Vinny," you say, "would you like me to make us something more edible?" He nods quickly, happy that you've saved him from eating the rest. You grin a little and pick up the rest of the burnt food and throw it away. After that, you begin cooking.

*********

Minutes later, you and Vinny have finished eating and cleaning up. At the moment, the two of you were sitting in the living room. Vinny was currently looking for a job. Apparently, he quit his old one before moving to Ebott to live with you since it'd be too far to drive there. 

"I could try getting a lifeguard job like back home," he thinks aloud. He searches for job openings as a lifeguard on his phone. That explained why he'd gotten tanned.

"You were a life guard? When?" 

"Oh, that was after you moved," he says. "Got to see a lot of cute girls at the beach." He chuckles. A few seconds later, Vinny lets out an "Ah ha!".

"What?" You ask.

"They need a new lifeguard to replace the one that just quit recently here in Ebott. Cool! Well, sib, I'm off to the beach." He ruffles your hair. You grumble. "Wish me luck!" He heads out of the door and a few seconds later, you hear his car start and drive away. 

You're left alone to watch TV until there's a knock at your door. You heave yourself up off of the couch and go to the door. When you open it, you're greeted by the short skeleton in the blue hoodie from the other day. Frisk is with him, too.

"heya," he says. "Y/N, right?" You nod.

"That's me. And you're...Sans, right?" He grins.

"the one and only. anyway, this may seem a bit outta nowhere, but Tori was wondering if you could watch Frisk for a bit."

Tori? Who was that? 

Seeing the confusion on your face, Sans says, "Toriel. the goat lady that you met the other day. there's this meeting us adults have to go to. no kids allowed and all that. she couldn't find anyone to watch the kiddo. then Frisk suggested you. if ya can't, that's fine."

"Oh, of course I can," you say. "How long do you think this meeting is gonna take?" Sans shrugs his shoulders.

"don't know. don't worry, though. someone will come by to get them when the meeting is over."

"Sounds fine. Come on in, kiddo." Frisk rushes into your house and hugs you. "Whoa. Nice to see you, too."

"see ya later, kid. be good." Frisk gives Sans a thumbs up. He chuckles and walks off. You close the door and turn your attention to Frisk.

"So, little ambassador," you say. "Haven't seen you in a bit. Been busy?" 

"Super busy. I had a lot of meetings to go to. They're all done for now though. Now, I get to see you again."

"Sounds like you missed me," you say. Frisk nods.

"I have."

"Aww, I missed you, too. Happy to see you again." You both take a seat on the couch.

"How have you been?" Frisk asks you.

"I've been good. Got a new roommate."

"Really? Who?"

"My brother. He's not here right now though. Went job hunting. Maybe you'll get to meet him if he comes back before you leave. He's a really nice guy. Kind of a goofball."

"That's just like Sans' brother, Papyrus!"

"Papyrus? Is that the tall skeleton that talks really loud?" You ask.

"Yep, that's him. He's really cool, too."

"Huh. Maybe I'll get to see him again. I wouldn't mind getting to know your other friends, too."

"Family," Frisk informs you.

"Huh?" 

"They're not just my friends. They're my family, too."

"Oh, that's right. You told me that the other day. Well, I wouldn't mind getting to know your /family/." Frisk nods.

You found kind of weird that Frisk considered them family. They seemed nice though.

Better than Frisk's actual parents.

You were certain of that.


	6. Chapter 6

The ad that Vinny had read online had said to go to the lifeguard tower to inquire about the job. As he makes his way across the beach to the tower, he takes a look around. The beach has a lot of activity today. There were kids running around and making sand castles.

There were lots of people swimming out in the ocean and there were plenty of pretty girls laying under beach umbrellas having conversations and looking around at the other people. 

Yep. Vinny was totally okay with this job. When Vinny reaches the lifeguard tower, he knocks on one of the legs of the tower.

"Hey," he calls up to the lifeguard, "I'm here to see about the job opening."

"Oh? Cool! Hold on a sec, I'll be right down." The lifeguard, who seems to be a guy, based on the voice, starts to climb down. When he finally is down on the ground with Vinny, Vinny is quite shocked.

The lifeguard isn't human. Half of him is a buff horse with really muscular arms and a long and flowing mane. He has a twelve pack, too His bottom him is a fish tail. He looked like some sort of... merhorse.

"Hey there," says the merhorse man. "Name's Aaron." Aaron holds out one of his hands for Vinny to shake. Vinny doesn't notice, however. He's still shocked and is left a bit frozen.

"Hey, you okay?" Aaron asks. "Oh, I know. You're staring at my muscles, aren't you? They're pretty nice, huh?" He grins and flexes, giving Vinny a wink. This snaps Vinny out of his shocked state.

"U-uh, excuse me if I'm being rude, b-but what are you. You're not..." Vinny trails off.

"Human? Nah. I'm a monster. I take it you're new in town," Aaron says, flexing. "There are monsters all over Ebott. We're all pretty nice, though. That won't be a problem, will it? You still want the job?"

"O-oh! Um, I-I guess."

Aaron looks over Vinny for a bit. After a bit, he nods.

"You look like lifeguard material. You got experience?" He flexes again.

"Oh, yeah," Vinny says. "I was a lifeguard back home. Plenty of experience. Learned everything back home."

"Cool," Aaron says. "You can come and start tomorrow. Sound good?" Vinny nods. "Nice. Oh, hold on. I almost forgot to give you your shirt." Aaron climbs back up the tower. "What size do you wear?" He calls down to Vinny. 

"Uh, medium." 

Once Aaron finds the right shirt, he climbs back down and hands it to Vinny. "That should be it. See you here tomorrow, dude." 

Vinny nods and begins to make his way off the beach and back to his car. He hurries back home after starting his car.

He just had to tell you about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to a new year! Hope everything goes well for everyone.
> 
> If you see any mistakes, be sure to point them out.


End file.
